


Business Trip Blues

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: A ficlet I quickly wrote for the tumblr prompt of Scrooge returning from a trip to find Donald with his clothes





	Business Trip Blues

Scrooge stumbled through the door of his home at the wee hours of the morning. Usually, he avoided late flights, preferring to arrive back home with plenty of time left in his day. Time to greet his little one, time to unwind after a stressful business trip, and time to enjoy one of Duckworth’s homecooked meals together with his family. But this particular trip, he couldn’t avoid coming home late, long after everyone had already gone to bed. He climbed the stairs wearily, taking them slowly to minimize the creaking of each step he took. 

Finally reaching the warm embrace of his bed, Scrooge pulled back his covers, pausing as he spotted one of his broadcloth coats lying underneath his sheets. Odd, he thought, perhaps the item of clothing had gotten mixed in with his sheets when Duckworth did the laundry last? He moved to pull the coat from the bed, stopping just in time to realize a small, huddled figure lay beneath it. Slowly, he peeled back the fabric to reveal his nephew slumbering peacefully underneath. 

He smiled at the wee bairn, who must have waited until Duckworth fell asleep to sneak off to his uncle’s bedroom and cuddle up with his coat. Scrooge started to place the coat back over his head, hoping he hadn’t rudely awoken the boy before he carried him off to his own bed. As he began to cover the boy, however, Donald stirred, opening his eyes and blinking sleepily at his uncle above him. 

“Unca? You’re back?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly as if to make sure his uncle was truly there and not the product of a lingering dream. 

Scrooge whispered his answer in a soft voice. “Aye, I am. What are you doing in my bed, sweetheart?”

“I missed you. You were gone so long this time. So I went to grab one of your coats ‘cause they smell like you, and I-” A yawn escaped Donald’s beak, interrupting him for just a moment. “I guess I fell asleep.”

Donald stretched his arms and legs before readjusting his position on the bed. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Scrooge didn’t have the heart to say no, scooping the boy into his arms as he settled into bed next to him. Donald, still wrapped tightly in his uncle coat, burrowed his head into Scrooge’s feathers with a small nuzzling motion. Before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered into his uncle’s firm hold: “Welcome back, Unca.”


End file.
